1. Field
Example embodiments may relate generally to systems and methods for packaging electronic devices, by which the electronic devices may be mounted on circuit boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Electroacoustic transducers, which may convert electric energy into acoustic energy or convert acoustic energy into electric energy, may include an ultrasonic transducer and a microphone. A micromachined electroacoustic transducer may be a transducer using a Micro-Electro-Mechanical System (MEMS). A typical example of the micromachined electroacoustic transducer may be a micromachined ultrasonic transducer (MUT). MUTs may be capable of converting an electric signal into an ultrasonic signal, or converting an ultrasonic signal into an electric signal, and may be divided into piezoelectric MUTs (pMUTs), capacitive MUTs, (cMUTs), and magnetic MUTs (mMUTs) depending on modes of conversion. Among these, cMUTs have attracted much attention in the field of medical imaging diagnosis devices and sensors.